bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (song)
The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything is the sixth Silly Songs with Larry. The "infamous" pirates sing of their lack of ambition, but Larry doesn't seem to grasp the concept of the song. Lyrics Announcer: Joining Larry are Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt, who together make up The infamous gang of scalliwags, "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything!" All three: We are The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything We just s''tay home and lie around'' And if you ask us to do anything We'll just tell you ... Larry: We don't do anything! Pa: Well, I've never been Greenland and I've never been to Denver, and I've never buried treasure in St. Louis or St. Paul, and I've never been To Moscow and I've never been to Tampa, and I've never been to Boston in The fall. All: cause we're the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything! We just stay home And lie around. And if you ask us to do anything, we'll just tell you .. Lunt: We don't do anything. And I never hoist the mainstay and I Never swab the poop deck, and I never veer to starboard cause I never Sail at all, and I've never walked the gang plank and I've never owned a Parrot, and I've never been to Boston in the fall. All: cause we're the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything! We just stay at home And lie around. And if you ask us to do anything, we'll just tell you .. We don't do anything! Larry: Well, I've never plucked a rooster and I'm not too good at Ping-pong, and I've never thrown my mashed potatoes up against the wall, And I've never kissed a chipmunk and I've never gotten head lice, and I've never been to Boston in the fall! Pa: Huh? What are you talking about? What's a rooster and mashed Potatoes have to do with being a pirate?? Lunt: Hey, that's right! We're supposed to sing about pirate-y Things! Larry: Oh ... Pa: And who ever kissed a chipmunk? That's just nonsense! Why even Bring it up? Am I right? What do you think? Lunt: I think you look like Cap'n Crunch! Pa: Huh? No I don't! Lunt: Do too. Pa: Do not! Lunt: You're making me hungry. Pa: That's it, you're walkin' the plank! Lunt: Says who? Pa: Says the captain, that's who! Lunt: Oh, yeah? Aye aye, Cap'n Crunch! Pa: Arrrrgh! Lunt: Yikes! Larry: And I've never licked a spark plug and I've never sniffed a Stink bug, and I've never painted daisies on a big red rubber ball, and I've never bathed in yogurt and I don't look good in leggings ... Pa: You just don't get it! All: And we've never been to Boston in the fall! Pa: Past the chips! Who's got the remote? Larry: Here it is! Lunt: Time for Geraldo. Pa: It's definitely time for Wapner. Lunt: Oh, I don't like this show. Larry: Hey look, I found a quarter! Fun Facts Trivia *Mike Nawrocki came up with the song while taking business trips and thinking how he never did anything in those places. He also stated this was when he used to work as the soundman for the Continental Singers, about never being at Boston during the fall. This is because the tour was going to be in that said area. *This is the first Silly Song not to be paired with a regular episode. * The Kids covered the re-recording song from Jonah's Overboard Sing-Along. * In the Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, it reached 2nd place with a total of 53,290 votes. Originally, it was seventh, then first place before the voting was drawn to a close. * The background used in the silly song was actually a picture that Mike Nawrocki drew. The design pattern on the chair that Pa Grape sits on was actually scanned out of a magazine. *Relient K did a cover of this song on VeggieRocks!, as well as on the soundtracks for both Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. Goofs *A few scenes had some of the characters and props phasing through. This included: **Larry's recliner goes through the sail. **Mr. Lunt often phases through the bean bag. **Pa Grape on his recliner. **Larry's costume phases through his body when he turns to see Pa Grape chasing Mr. Lunt. *When Mr. Lunt says "Boston in the fall", red spikes can be seen inside his mouth. *The tooth on Larry is reelected black in the last scene, making it look like it's missing. Real World References *Geraldo Rivera is a American attorney, reporter, author, and talk show host. Mr. Lunt was referring to the "The Geraldo Rivera Show", which ran from 1987 to 1998. *Joseph Wapner is a retired American judge, who used to be the host for "The People's Court". Gallery Music Video File:VeggieTales The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything - Silly Song Category:Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:1990s Songs Category:VeggieTales songs